


Stupid, Naive and Desperate

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x14 coda, Alcohol, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: DeanBenny take on S12E14





	

With all the talk of killing vampires, Dean finds his mind drifting back to Benny. Hearing about the cruel way in which the BMOL are exterminating them, his stomach twists. It’s not right. Granted they might be monsters, they might have killed innocents but surely they don’t deserve the torture that the BMOL are handing out. He’s almost glad that he’d killed Benny himself on Benny’s terms (for the most part) - even if it had been one of the hardest decisions he’d made. 

As he sits alone in his room in the bunker, music floating out of an old set of speakers he’d bought himself a few months ago, he does his best to forget. He doesn’t want to forget Benny… that’s the last thing he ever wants to do.

_I’m not a good fit._  That’s what Benny had said to him - and still Dean had wanted him back.

_When you get back up here, we’re gonna fix all that, okay?_ he was stupid to think Benny was ever coming back. Just stupid and naive and desperate. 

Dean picks up the bottle of scotch Ketch left behind. He forgoes the glass this time and takes a dirty swig, some dribbling from the corners of his mouth. He’s giving up caring. Everything is wrong and he’s trying to make sense and good of it all but it’s not working. 

Tipping his head back against his bed, he almost relishes in the fact that sitting on the floor is uncomfortable. A few more swigs of scotch and there won’t be much to feel anymore anyway. He sets the bottle on the floor by his leg and picks up his phone.

“ _This is Benny, leave a message.”_ It’s his voicemail, not that he was expecting anything else. It’s also his voice, the low southern drawl that makes tears spring to his eyes,

_“_ Nothing’s right anymore, Benny. Just wish I could talk to you… I’m sorry.”

**End.**


End file.
